This invention relates to a transistor driving circuit, especially a transistor driving circuit for such application as a CRT display, a television receiver or a switching power supply, and a method for controlling the circuit.
In the prior art, transistor driving circuits have some problems with various characteristics: for example, it is not possible to adequately shorten their fall times, that is, the duration indicating their switching speeds. In substance, transistor driving circuits having a sufficiently high speed ability were not previously available for switching, especially transistor driving circuits for high definition CRT displays.